International Temporal Enforcement Agency
The International Temporal Enforcement Agency, ITEA or IT for short, was founded in 2008 by Interpol to act as an independent organization dedicated to dealing with anything related to Type-7 or the displacement of time, such as people committing crimes using the Temporal Gene. Their headquarters is located in London, England, and one of their major suppliers for travel accomodations and equipment is Stone Enterprises. Charter The ITEA exists to handle crimes specifically related to the use of Type-7 or anything capable of manipulating time. The official documents state that it enforces the misuse of temporal science and phenomenons, Type-7 lumped in as a temporal science due to the stasis-like state it induces. The agency ultimately answers to the United Nations security council, though it also has strong connections to both Interpol and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, the former being its main provider of intelligence and the latter its main supplier for equipment. A special review board within the UN has been established to evaluate any case the ITEA gets involved in. Officially the ITEA can take over any case that suddenly is discovered to fall under its charter, though in these cases they tend to work with the local law enforcement and occassionally Interpol as necessary. Besides standard crimes the ITEA also deploys teams to investigate rumors and the like of Type-7 use, and if deployed before something actually happens they tend to initially work alone. The ITEA is based out of London primarily due to its central airport, as it allows for quick flights to both North America and Europe. The charter does allow for the establishment of a second headquarters in Asia if deemed necessary, Beijing, Hong Kong, New Dehli and Tokyo all on a short list for possible locations. As it stands the second headquarters isn't needed. Stone Enterprises provides IT with private aircraft and special arrangements on commercial flights as needed for travel, also assisting with possible locations for hospitality. An important note about IT's charter is that it lacks many expected notes about agency discipline, including a lack of fraternization regulations and below-standard punishments for practical jokes. The former is due to many founding members of the ITEA being in relationships with their fellow agents and the latter is due to a belief that, so long as nothing serious becomes of any pranks, it helps with morale. Expansion Since Sonia Castillo was made director the ITEA has undergone several radical expansions. One of the first changes was the establishment of a medical wing as well as an internal affairs department. GRID was next created to better handle smaller events, and each team was given a secretary to deal with administration. Matthew Strathairn was promoted to the head of maintenance and allowed to hire whoever he wished for his repair teams. Instructors were then hired to better assist those within the agency with possible weaknesses. Liaisons with other organizations such as the UK's government, the Metropolitan Police Service and Stone Enterprises have offices on-site and more liaison offices are being considered. Current projects being worked on are the establishment of field houses in major cities around the world, the creation of a private prison for the agency's own use, the recruitment of fresh individuals the agency can train first-hand and the formation of a tactical team to be made up of members of internal security, who would deploy in extreme situations. Staff Names marked with a * are listed as exempt from the ITEA's prank clause. London Administration Central members of the agency who are either at the very top or not assigned to a particular wing. Catherine Zeta-Jones.jpg|Sonia Castillo, Director Josie Maran.jpg|Lucienne Christophe, Assistant Director and Founder Jeremy Piven.jpg|David Falk*, Head of Accounting Gemma Atkinson 2.jpg|Eva Bingham, Accounting Assistant Elizabeth Banks.jpg|Rachel Clarke, Head of Human Resources Vincent Cassel.jpg|Noah Durand, Recruiter Elisabeth Rohm.jpg|Lina Maier, Recruiter Alex O'Loughlin.jpg|Ian Blake, Internal Affairs Claire van der Boom.jpg|Alexandra Blake, Internal Affairs Office Management Reshma Shetty.jpg|Gitana Brook*, Receptionist and Head Secretary Minka Kelly.jpg|Camille Lambert, Receptionist and Human Resources Assistant Selena Gomez.jpg|Angelita Castillo, Secretary to the Director Rosamund Pike.jpg|Harriet Waler, Secretary to Team Alpha Rochelle Aytes.jpg|Leila Banks, Secretary to Team Beta Lauren Lee Smith.jpg|Sharon Clarke, Secretary to Team Gamma Jessica Chobot.jpg|Dianna Traynor, Secretary to Team Delta Gemma Chan.jpg|Qi Sun, Secretary to Team Epsilon John Cho.jpg|Andrew Chin, Secretary to Team Zeta Molly Quinn.jpg|Evie Woods, Secretary to GRID Gemma Arterton.jpg|Tavia Highfield, Administrative Assistant to the Maintenance Department Security Til Schweiger.jpg|Dieter Bran*, Chief of Security Eduardo Noriega.jpg|Gaspar Guevara*, Vice-Chief of Security Kate Nauta.jpg|Rhonda Evens*, Head of Security Systems Felicia Day 3.jpg|Coriander Blankfein, Assistant Head of Security Systems Michelle Rodriguez.jpg|Carmen Pared, Ground Floor Sargeant Jeremy Renner.jpg|Leonard Sharp, Floor Two Sargeant Elsa Pataky.jpg|Esther Torres, Top Floor Sargeant Adrianne Palicki.jpg|Yelena Nikitin, Ground Floor Day Guard Adam Baldwin.jpg|Franklin Adams, Ground Floor Day Guard Alan Tudyk.jpg|Zenon Sokalski, Top Floor Day Guard Moon Bloodgood.jpg|Jin Pierce, Ground Floor Night Guard Ali Larter.jpg|Ashe McArthur, Ground Floor Night Guard Michelle Ryan.jpg|Christina Merritt, Top Floor Night Guard Karl Urban.jpg|Perry Pike, Top Floor Night Guard Maintenance Jason Statham.jpg|Matthew Strathairn, Head of Maintenance and Vehicle Mechanic Anna Chapman.jpg|Hayden Briggs, General Mechanic Tabrett Bethell.jpg|Ione Hales, Plumber Rachelle LeFevre 2.jpg|Genevieve Bonnet, Electrician Sasha Jackson.jpg|Gemma Olson, HVAC Mechanic Espionage Wing Division dedicated to undercover operations and spy-related work. Sofia Milos 3.jpg|Sophie Katsopolis, Director Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro, Assistant Director Stacy Haiduk.png|Twila Oswin, Instructor Maryse Ouellet.jpg|Ariel Landry, Background Designer Leonardo Nam 2.jpg|Zachary Song, Graphic Artist Medical Wing Division dedicated to employee health. Emmanuelle Vaugier.jpg|Zelda Parker*, Doctor Alaina Huffman.jpg|Paige Saunders, Nurse Amy Acker.jpg|Nancy Colfax, Nurse Sean Lock 2.jpg|Rory Becker, Psychology Science Wing Division dedicated to understanding technology related to the agency's primary targets. Charlize Theron 10.jpg|Marika Bran, Director Paula Patton 4.jpg|Makeda Getachew, Assistant Director Autumn Reeser 4.jpg|Katie Grant, Lab Technician Jordana Brewster.jpg|Mia Santos, Lab Technician Jina Song.jpg|Hyun Su, Lab Technician Chris Jericho.jpg|Irvine McFarland, Lab Technician Liz Vassey 2.png|Zora Jugovic, Lab Technician Tactical Wing Division dedicated to combat training and tactics. Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan, Director Briana Evigan 2.jpg|Jelena Hendraille, Assistant Director Simon Pegg.jpg|William Volt, Rangemaster Kari Byron 3.jpg|Bethany McGill, Modification Expert Candice Michelle.jpg|Celina Swan, Physical Trainer Technical Wing Divison related to computers and analyzing data. Johnathan Rhys Meyers.jpg|Travis Paddington, Director Laura Vandervoort 6.jpg|Colette Landry, Assistant Director Olivier Martinez 2.jpg|Rafael Calado, Lead Analyst Masi Oka 2.jpg|Juro Takashi, Analyst Billie Piper 2.jpg|Lori Jones, Analyst Elizabeth Mitchell.jpg|Janelle Gallegos, Analyst Leelee Sobieski.jpg|Addison Finn, Analyst Summer Glau.jpg|Megan Gage, Support Technician Sarah Shahi 2.jpg|Parisa Golzar, Support Technician Field Teams Team Alpha Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro, Team Leader and Undercover Expert Briana Evigan 2.jpg|Jelena Hendraille, Second-in-Command and Tactical Expert Laura Vandervoort 5.jpg|Colette Landry, Computer Expert Eva La Rue.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz, Forensic Expert Team Beta Emily Deschanel.jpg|Cassandra Flick*, Leader and Investigation Expert Edward Norton.jpg|Jean-Baptiste Odilon, Second-in-Command and Negociation Expert Milo Ventimiglia.jpg|Gregory Barnes, Tactical Expert Allison Mack.jpg|Anna Sokolov, Science Expert Team Gamma Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan, Leader and Tactical Expert Michelle Kruseic 2.jpg|Miranda Ohala, Second-in-Command and Espionage Specialist Yvonne Strahovski.jpg|Tatiana Lebedev, Sharpshooter and Vehicle Expert David Tennant.jpg|Jason Holland, Forensic Expert Team Delta Jared Leto 2.jpg|Caesar Francisco, Leader, Tactical and Forensics Expert Takuya Kimura 4.jpg|Takahishi Nakamura, Second-in-Command, Espionage and Investigations Expert Alessio Sakara 2.jpg|Marcus Corrado, Vehicle and Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert Ryan Phillipe 3.jpg|Rurik Chekhol, Computer Expert Team Epsilon Timothy Olyphant.jpg|Ivan Popov, Leader, Computer and Investigation Expert Paula Patton.jpg|Makeda Getachew, Second-in-Command Forensic Expert Pumwaree Yodkamol 9.jpg|Malai Kasem, Hand-to-Hand Expert and Analyst Victor Webster.jpg|Victor Morozov, Tactical Expert Team Zeta Sofia Milos 3.jpg|Sophia Katsopolis, Team Leader and Undercover Expert Zoe Saldana 4.jpg|Kioni Abasi*, Second-in-Command and Interrogation Expert Olivia Wilde.jpg|Nessa Kelly, Tactical and Computer Expert Sasha Alexander.jpg|Anna Federov, Linguist GRID John Barrowman 4.jpg|Michael Bradford, Department Leader Kristin Kreuk 4.jpg|Nicole Kao, Agent Lauren German.jpg|Yeardley Luxby, Agent Aldis Hodge.jpg|Erik Brink, Agent Tina Casciani 3.jpg|Grazia Lombardi, Agent Oded Fehr 2.jpg|Avrum Zurer, Agent Non-Agency Personel Third-Party Staff Rachel McAdams.jpg|Kimberly Ewart, Stone Enterprises Travel Coodinator Eve Torres.jpg|Chita Francisco, Global News Agency Contact and Reporter Naoko Mori.jpg|Shiori Yoshida, Metropolitan Police Service Liaison Eve Myles.jpg|Paula Tate, Gladstone Government Liaison Oversight Committee Alfred Molina 2.jpg|Robert Warner, UN Security Council Clive Owen.jpg|Raymond Bishop, Interpol Sophie Marceau.jpg|Julienne Bertrand, Interpol Stana Katic 3.jpg|Mira Stolar, Europol Diane Lane.jpg|Mallory Keaton, NATO Contacts Shiri Appleby 4.jpg|Monica Stein, Stone Enterprises Travel Contact Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton, Stone Enterprises Science Contact Blake Lively 6.jpg|Erika Stone, Financier Kristen Bell.jpg|Arlette Bouchard, Financier Former Staff Equipment Firearms * H&K USP45 Tactical Pistol * Walther P99 Tactical Pistol * SIG P226 Tactical Pistol (standard issue) * Glock 17 modified Dart Pistol (standard issue) * Ruger Mk II modified Dart Pistol * ITEA PR-2 Dart Pistol * X26 Taser Stun Gun * H&K MP5 Submachine Gun * ITEA SM-3 Submachine Gun * Colt M4 Assault Carbine * Colt Canada C7 Assault Rifle * Remington 870 Shotgun * Walther WA2000 Sniper Rifle * AI AWM Sniper Rifle * NI Immobilizer Gas Launcher * H&K 69 Grenade Launcher Equipment * Electro-Static Rounds * Type-7 * Static7 * NI Angle Gun * Pistor 5 Mesotherapy Gun * Preval Gas Sprayer * KGB Twilight Pen * Type-7 Chips * Breathe Easy * Freeze-Key * Stasis Disk * Motion Mist * NI Angle Gun * NI Impact Armor * Immunity Ring * Chrono Goggles * Kevlar Armor * Dragon Skin * M15 Gas Mask * NI 150 Heartbeat Sensor * NI Ghostchatter * CyPad * 7100 zNose * SIGMA 900 * Freeze Tracker * Stasis Scanner Standard Field Kit A standard field kit is one that ideally each agent takes with them when on assignment. A field kit is contained in a metal box labelled 'first aid,' with the standard contents of a kit for its size thinned out to conceal other supplies in addition to the medical items. The kit contains, besides typical first-aid supplies: * 2 Syringes * 1 Glock 17 with two clips worth of dart-based ammunition * 1 bottle of Type-7 * 1 bottle of Type-7 counter-agent * 1 Preval Gas Sprayer * 1 Type-7 Chip with Remote * 1 Immunity Ring * 1 Stasis Disk * 1 KGB Twilight Pen * Copper bracelet and pendant with the agent's contact information on if found frozen * 1 Multi-Tool * 1 Pocket Flashlight * 1 Freeze Tracker * 1 Stasis Scanner * 4 Breathe Easy Gelcaps * 1 Encoded Cell Phone * 2 Emergency Credit Cards with company funds, one Visa the other Mastercard In addition to the kit it is assumed each agent has an additional sidearm and some form of computer. Team Field Kit A team field kit is one that ideally each team takes with them when on assignment. A team kit is contained in a metal suitcase and carries extra supplies a team may typically need on assignment. The kit contains: * 4 SIG P226 pistols with 2 extra clips each * 8 additional dart clips for Glock 17s * 4 clips of Electro-Static Rounds * 1 Pistor 5 Mesotherapy Gun * 2 bottles of Type-7 * 1 bottles of Type-7 counter-agent * 4 NI Ghostchatters * 4 Stasis Disks * 4 pairs of Chrono Goggles * 1 bottle of Breathe Easy gelcaps * 1 Freeze-Key * 1 SIGMA 900 * 1 7100 zNose * 1 NI 150 Heartbeat Sensor In addition to the kit it is assumed each agent has their own individual kit. Vehicles * Range Rover Sport Category:Organizations Category: Law Enforcement Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA